


【奈因】爱神与自由

by sherry_orange



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_orange/pseuds/sherry_orange
Kudos: 9





	【奈因】爱神与自由

#伪原著向。短篇。

#有伊奈帆×路人描写，请注意避雷。

二十八岁生日那天，安格斯·伯吉斯收到了来自界冢伊奈帆的婚礼请柬。

请柬是装在一个精致的小盒里快递到咖啡店的，快递信息单上还注明了需下午六点准时送到，那是安格斯的下班时间。安格斯下了班，和咖啡店的同事们一起开了一个小小的却无比热闹的派对庆祝生日，收了一包裹的礼物和祝福，他拎着老板送给他的小巧克力蛋糕如往常一样去家附近的超市购买今晚的食材，今天他准备学着网上看到的教程做猪扒饭，蛋糕就当做饭后甜点。

回家路上他又遇到了附近几个结伴饭后出来散步的老太太，已经背了一背包礼物的安格斯被热心的邻居们拉住又塞了一袋子的水果，他家住在一个极度老龄化的住宅区，方圆几里年轻住户屈指可数，都是些老头老太，虽然生活圈子不是那么朝气蓬勃，交通也不太方便，周边也没有商圈或是娱乐场所，只有一个不大的超市开在那儿稍微提供一些生活上的便利，但奈何这儿房租便宜，独立的二层小别墅还能有如此低廉的价格，安格斯想了想自己那可怜的银行余额便毫不犹豫地决定在这儿长住了。老太太们都很喜欢这个长得清秀又有礼貌的大男孩，谁家的电灯泡要换了水管漏了或是遇到什么需要操作电子产品之类的，都是这年轻人帮他们爬上爬下操作这个操作那个弄好的，安格斯就是这老年住宅区的宝。老太太们拉着他絮叨了半天催他快找女朋友才肯放他走，自收到界冢伊奈帆的婚礼请柬一个半小时后，安格斯·伯吉斯终于在邻居们的唠叨和关怀中到家了。

回到家换了衣服洗了手，安格斯开始忙碌自己的晚饭，又是一个小时后，他抬脚迈进了自己的浴缸享受着轻柔浸透自己疲劳的热水，发出了一声享受的叹息。

晚上九点，自收到请柬三个小时后，安格斯才举着牛奶杯在自己的沙发上窝下，从包里翻出了那张请柬。

那纯白的小盒早已被安格斯嫌占地方扔掉了，失去了保护的请柬也被一背包的礼物压得有些皱皱巴巴，纯白烫金的棉基艺术纸，上面挂着淡粉色的布质蝴蝶结，一看这又奢侈又精致的便不是那个男人的风格。安格斯把请柬翻了个面，请柬正面用华丽的字体打印着“界冢伊奈帆少校与藤原佳奈子小姐敬邀：”，之后的宾客姓名是手写的，是界冢伊奈帆的字迹。安格斯兴致索然，甚至都懒得再动一下手指打开那封请柬就把它扔进了茶几那堆水费电费银行账单里不再过问。

拆完了一个个的礼物，安格斯躺在沙发上看着电视里搞笑艺人正在拼命耍宝逗笑评委只觉得无聊，于是在心里默默给那选手打了个零分出局。他头疼得厉害，还有些昏昏沉沉，明明开着暖气喝着热牛奶裹着柔软的毛毯，他依旧冷得发抖。大概是发烧了，安格斯猜想，他得去吃粒感冒药然后早早睡下，这样明天早上应该就能恢复，不用浪费一个美好的双休日窝在床上养病。

安格斯缩了缩身子拉高了毛毯，身体的沉重和沙发的温暖以及温暖催生出来的懒惰让他紧贴着被窝就是不愿动一下去厨房拿药。安格斯是个很健康的人，这多亏了他先天的体质强健和后天不挑食作息时间又完美还爱运动的福，他生病的次数屈指可数都要按年算。

上一次感冒发烧是一年前，也是一个冬天，也是这张沙发，界冢伊奈帆坐在自己身边，看着钻在空调被里发着低烧的自己轻声问，「做吗？」

他故意看着界冢伊奈帆的眼睛问道，「不问就不做吗？」

大汗淋漓的性爱 没有让他恢复健康，反而加重了病情，他不得不跑了趟医院挂了一晚上的点滴，他一个人。

放在厚针织衫口袋里的手机正在嗡嗡作响，安格斯慢吞吞地去拿手机慢吞吞地从被窝中伸出手，指望自己的慢动作能消耗掉电话那头人的耐心，可铃声没有断，安格斯只能接通电话。

「请柬收到了吗。」没有“喂，你好”，也没有“晚上好，我是…”的开场白，电话对面那人一直这么直截了当。

「嗯。」

「怎么样？」

「做作得让人恶心。」

「明天五点，我去你家，我们两个一起出去吃个晚饭。」

「不去，看到你的脸去年的晚饭不吐出来就很好了，没胃口吃饭。」

电话那头轻不可闻地叹了声气，「……斯雷因。」像是在安抚竖起浑身毛发的小动物，对方叫了一声他的名字，顿了一顿才继续说，语气竟带了丝恳求，「我想见你。」

「……」斯雷因·特洛耶特咬住了唇，拽着手机的手用力到发白，「你干脆一脚油门踩到底直接去死吧，界冢伊奈帆。」斯雷因挂了电话，把手机狠狠地摔了出去。他长吁一口气像是在平复心绪，然后闭上眼重新让身子陷入柔软的沙发中。

界冢伊奈帆是斯雷因·特洛耶特最讨厌的人，他从不吝啬于表达自己对界冢伊奈帆的厌恶。

他们相逢在战场上，有过以命相搏，有过冰释前嫌，到后来有过唇齿相融，也有过身体交缠，可他们俩的性融洽度再高也不影响界冢伊奈帆依旧是斯雷因最讨厌的人这一事实，就算他和界冢伊奈帆接吻上床，在界冢伊奈帆的操弄下射精，他也不爱界冢伊奈帆，当然，那男人也并不爱他，他们的关系仅限于身体。

不，与其说不爱，应该说斯雷因是恨着界冢伊奈帆的，如果有天涯有海角，为了躲避界冢伊奈帆，斯雷因也一定会去的。

斯雷因再次睁开眼的时候自家的门铃已经响了快一分钟了，昨晚他忍无可忍关掉了那越来越无聊的选秀节目换了部恐怖电影看到深夜，明明是惊悚片，可斯雷因迷迷糊糊的看得直打瞌睡，最后连卧室都没回，直接在沙发上一觉睡到了中午。听着屋外哗哗的雨声，斯雷因揉了揉眼睛从沙发上起身摸了摸额头，睡了一觉烧似乎也没退，大概是因为发烧和昨晚的雨声太过柔和好听，他难得这个点才起来，他以前可是雷打不动七点准时起床的。

斯雷因仿佛没听到自己的门铃被按得滴滴直响一般，他先去拉开了客厅的窗帘，然后进浴室洗漱完毕才慢悠悠地去开门，似乎并不害怕访客误会家里没人而离去。

门一开，外面站着一只浑身带着浓烈酒味的落汤鸡。

斯雷因打了个哈欠堵着门，似乎没有请那个站在雨里浑身滴水的男人进来的意思，「我昨天应该和你说了我不去吧？」

「不让我进屋吗。」界冢伊奈帆站在那儿淡淡地问，语气平静，但他沙哑的声音苍白的脸色和右眼里的红血丝证明了他很疲惫。

「你知道我上周花了半个月工资买了块进口地毯吧？我不想我的宝贝地毯被你弄湿。」斯雷因双手抱胸，低着头视线盯着男人湿透了的裤脚管。

「是么…」男人轻轻地应了声，他站在大雨中沉默了一会儿，脸上的雨水像小溪流一样顺着下巴往下滴，「那我回车上睡一会儿，五点我再来。」

「说了不去就是不去，有多远赶快滚多远。」斯雷因说完也不等回复就砰地把门关上了。看到讨厌的人让他无比倒胃口，再加上感冒发烧，他准备随便做个三明治当午餐应付一下空空如也的胃。

屋外传来的咳嗽和呕吐声让斯雷因开冰箱门的动作停住了，他听了一会儿，抓了抓自己的头发烦躁地叹了口气，转身过去又打开了门。界冢伊奈帆正扶着车半蹲在那儿呕吐，谁能想到这个年纪轻轻三十未到就已是少校军衔，下个月就将迎娶地球联合军元帅千金进入权力核心的界冢伊奈帆还会有如此狼狈的时刻。那男人的样子大概是彻夜没睡，再加上那身酒味，肯定又是被那个大小姐使唤去做些苛刻的事儿了，起因斯雷因也能猜到，昨天那请柬就说明了一切，那女人是故意挑他生日的时候送的，也是她让界冢伊奈帆提出今天想见他和他一起吃饭让界冢伊奈帆来找他的，为的就是让他看见界冢伊奈帆这幅样子。

斯雷因实在不懂那位大小姐乐此不疲的理由，他又不爱界冢伊奈帆，界冢伊奈帆被她呼来唤去百般刁难折磨都是界冢伊奈帆自己乐意的，难道她还期待他看到界冢伊奈帆如此会怒火中烧心疼无比吗？简直可笑。

藤原佳奈子这个人斯雷因见过，还被关在监狱里的时候，那个大小姐来看过他一次，对方仰着下巴站在铁栏杆外沉默地盯着他看的样子傲慢得像是在审视关在笼子里的一条狗一般，那种冰冷的眼神斯雷因很熟悉，他在那群火星人中间苟延残喘的时候几乎天天要面对这种眼神。斯雷因知道自己此刻也在用同样的眼神望着蹲在雨里大口喘着气的界冢伊奈帆。

自己，界冢伊奈帆还有藤原佳奈子，他们三个就是一个死局。

把暖洋洋的浴巾扔向换上睡袍的界冢伊奈帆，斯雷因后退了几步站在一边看着界冢伊奈帆头发上的水一滴一滴毁掉自己新买的地毯，「我猜猜，这次又是什么？让你空腹灌烈酒指望你胃穿孔？」

界冢伊奈帆低着头沉默不语，他的手有些使不上力，只能颤抖着拿着浴巾缓慢擦拭头发。

「不仅如此，还让你一个人开车过来找我，她还真不怕你死在半路上。」斯雷因说着转身又去了厨房。

听到这儿，界冢伊奈帆勾起嘴角苦笑了一声，「你们两个大概都盼着想让我死吧。」

斯雷因泡了杯热蜂蜜水过来轻轻放在茶几上，又从茶几下的零食盒子里翻了几块饼干出来扔给界冢伊奈帆，然后在另一侧的沙发坐下，「真心盼着你死的只有我，她不会，她爱你。」

界冢伊奈帆没有答话，饼干粗糙无味，包装也简陋，看起来像是斯雷因吃剩不要才给他的，他嚼着饼干只当在嚼蜡烛，倒是蜂蜜水的淡淡甜味让他绞痛的胃稍稍舒展开来。他喝完放下杯子，侧身在沙发上躺下，钻进了斯雷因躺了一晚未收拾的毛毯，「我睡一会儿，五点叫醒我。」

斯雷因冷哼了一声，「你还想着完成她的命令呢？她刁难你也刁难了，羞辱我也羞辱了，你来这儿的使命已经完成不用想着晚餐了。」

界冢伊奈帆沉默了一会儿，缓缓闭上了眼，「那在我醒之前别叫我。」

斯雷因眉头一皱刚想拒绝，可界冢伊奈帆已经呼吸平缓起来。

看了看界冢伊奈帆的睡脸，斯雷因在心里咂了下舌，他就不该把这男人放进来，他站起身前往洗衣房，把界冢伊奈帆大衣里的钱包手机证件之类的全拿了出来，大衣内侧口袋里还有一张贺卡，斯雷因打开贺卡，内置的小喇叭开始自动播放生日歌，贺卡里面却空无一字，斯雷因听了一会儿举起贺卡拨弄了几下看了看，这音乐集成电路IC大概是界冢伊奈帆自己做的，斯雷因合上贺卡转手就把它扔进了垃圾桶。斯雷因打开钱包把里面的现金全部抽走，数了数正正好好是那条地毯的钱，连零头都不差，斯雷因不知是在嘲笑界冢伊奈帆还是在嘲笑自己般冷笑了一声收好了钱，把那堆沾满了污秽的衣物全扔进了洗衣机。

斯雷因后退几步在墙边放着的小凳子上坐了下来，盯着自家的滚筒洗衣机开始轰隆轰隆震动，水带着衣服开始顺时针旋转。没坐几分钟，他手里握着的手机就传来了叮的一声。斯雷因依旧拽着手机坐在那儿盯着微微晃动的洗衣机看，似乎没有查看他人手机的意思，因为他不用打开屏幕也知道那是谁发的是什么内容，下一条信息又会在几分钟内传来，毕竟界冢伊奈帆做得一副光明正大的样子从没试过瞒着他。那是监视着斯雷因、向界冢伊奈帆汇报他一举一动的报告，二十四小时不间断，每十分钟一次，报告斯雷因的所在地和身边的人事物，除了定时报告，每天还有个总结报告，他这一天做了什么，去了哪里，见了什么人，说了什么话，界冢伊奈帆全都知道，斯雷因甚至怀疑自己便秘在厕所坐了多久界冢伊奈帆都知道。可笑的是，何止隐私权，这种做到都视人权为无物的监视既不是地球联合军也不是薇瑟帝国的命令。

那个男人当初打开牢门，对他说着什么放你自由，可那都是狗屁，斯雷因是自由了，他有了新的名字，有了完美的公民身份，他拥有了作为一个正常人所有应有的权力，连地球联合军和薇瑟都同意了他与斯雷因·特洛耶特这个战犯彻底切割，他拥有了自己曾渴望的一切，他作为安格斯·伯吉斯重生了，然后他又被关进了另一个监狱，名叫界冢伊奈帆的监狱。

斯雷因想逃，逃离现在这种病态的生活，逃到界冢伊奈帆找不到的地方去，可他逃不掉。四年前，他还住在新苇原市，现在的这个家已经是他逃跑两次的结果了，可逃跑有什么用呢？界冢伊奈帆还是若无其事地登门拜访，一言不发地和他做爱，仿佛根本察觉不到斯雷因渴望逃离的心情一般。

那男人是真的没有察觉吗？若第一次逃跑斯雷因还能相信界冢伊奈帆没有发现他的意图，那第二次他便明晃晃地懂了界冢伊奈帆的意图。两年前，斯雷因曾被当时雇佣他的老板青睐，获得一个短期海外进修的机会，斯雷因兴奋了一整个晚上，他收拾好行李，打扫干净自己的痕迹，准备一去不复返。可第二天就被老板通知他的进修取消，他软磨硬泡缠了老板好几天终于知道了为何自己的出国计划一夜之间成为一地碎纸。

那天晚上斯雷因得知了自己被24小时监视的事实，也得知了自己的身体在自己毫不知情的情况下被注射了许多追踪芯片，他撕扯着自己的头发朝界冢伊奈帆大吼大叫，骂他偏执狂，骂他是个心理扭曲的变态，自己没了自由还要拉他下水，他对界冢伊奈帆极尽诅咒。可界冢伊奈帆呢？他就沉默地站在那里看着斯雷因歇斯底里地吼叫，看着他摔了一地的东西，然后一字未发地离去。

斯雷因辞了职，搬来了这个偏远的小城市，租了个远离市区的小房子继续生活。界冢伊奈帆也如往常一样，他不常出现在斯雷因的生活中，斯雷因从不主动联系界冢伊奈帆，对方除了偶尔会突然登门拜访之外也几乎不联系斯雷因，可斯雷因知道就算对方不出现，他也无时无刻都被那男人盯着。

斯雷因已经很久没有注视过界冢伊奈帆的眼睛了，那男人的左眼是斯雷因亲手射穿的，简直像是诅咒一般，那幸存下来的右眼一直让斯雷因觉得恐惧，不管是普普通通的日常交谈还是做爱，他都极力避免和界冢伊奈帆对视。他无法直面那眼睛里的东西，那对斯雷因来说就是个会吃人的深渊。

他恨界冢伊奈帆，他恨那天界冢伊奈帆把他击落入水，他恨那天界冢伊奈帆没有朝他的眉心扣下扳机，他恨界冢伊奈帆以一人之力对抗联合军的异议把他放了出来，他恨，在让自己享受到了普通人的自由，享受到了被人关怀的温暖之后，界冢伊奈帆又不停追上来出现在他眼前，仿佛一次次地在提醒他，他无法从过去逃脱，哪怕他改名换姓变成安格斯·伯吉斯躲藏在一无所知的人群当中，他依旧是斯雷因·特洛耶特，那个一级战犯，那个可笑的小丑。可斯雷因知道，自己最恨的不是这些，他最恨最无法饶恕的是界冢伊奈帆当初和藤原佳奈子交往乃至现在结婚的理由。

****

「我想要把枪。」晚上，朝着熟睡后醒来去厨房做晚餐的界冢伊奈帆，斯雷因提出了自己的要求。

界冢伊奈帆切着胡萝卜丝的手未停，头也没有抬，就算睡了一觉，但一整瓶高度烈酒的酒精还是让他的手控制不住地颤抖，他花了很长时间还是没能切完这一根胡萝卜，「要枪做什么。」

斯雷因注视着那双不停发颤的手，这双手曾经操控着那台橙色机甲创造出了神话，如今却只能在酒精的作用下颤抖，「……杀你。」

「军方枪支管理很严，就算是我也弄不到枪。」

「枪不行，毒药搞得到吗？」

「我是军人，你当我是什么了？」

「那我怎么办？你倒是给我想个办法啊？」斯雷因啪地一声把对方的手机砸在桌上。

界冢伊奈帆终于抬起头来，他瞥了眼斯雷因手里自己的手机，手上的菜刀一转递向了斯雷因，「拿这个吧。」

「死在一把菜刀之下是不是有些寒碜？」斯雷因接过菜刀冷笑了一声，没有挥手砍向界冢伊奈帆，而是代替界冢伊奈帆切起了案板上的胡萝卜，他低着头刻意不去瞧界冢伊奈帆看他的眼神。

晚饭过后，两人如往常一样在沙发上坐下，看着黄金档电视剧消食，等这四十多分钟的肥皂剧播完，他们俩就会在沙发上做爱，一个小时之后，打理干净的界冢伊奈帆就会离开回家，他从不使用斯雷因的床，也从不在斯雷因这里过夜。

「你发烧了？」界冢伊奈帆贴着斯雷因的额头轻声说。

斯雷因勾起嘴角嘲讽般笑了，「总算有你不知道的事了？」

界冢伊奈帆抿了抿唇，用力吻住了斯雷因，「我不知道的事情有很多……」

性事中的两人都是沉默派，界冢伊奈帆本来就话少，就算是在做爱途中他也几乎不怎么出声，斯雷因通常也只是在被撞舒服了快要高潮 时才哼几句，他们也没有电视里演的那种情难自禁唇鬓厮磨，接吻和爱抚只是前戏中的一部分，他们俩偶尔甚至不需要前戏，润滑做足不会撕裂就行，做爱就像工作，他们俩之间的性爱冰冰冷冷就只是“性”。

他们俩第一次做爱还是在监狱里，斯雷因觉得那次大概是他们所有性事里最有“爱”的一次。起因是斯雷因在每个月都得上交的汇报表上写了几行字，说“缺少色情书刊，性欲无法排解，望改进。”斯雷因承认自己写那几行字纯粹是为了报复界冢伊奈帆天天盯着他吃饭不说带给他的书还全是物理和地理知识，他只是想气气界冢伊奈帆给自己枯燥乏味的监狱生活添点乐趣而已。

第二天界冢伊奈帆果然脸色阴沉地来了，他沉默地拎了把椅子过来坐在斯雷因旁边，伸出手放在斯雷因裆部，动作生硬地开始隔着裤子抚慰斯雷因。

斯雷因惊呆了，他尴尬地缩了缩身子推开了那只手，然后抬起头对上了界冢伊奈帆的眼睛。天知道他们是怎么突然接起吻来然后猴急地互扒衣服滚去牢房里那张狭窄的单人床的，斯雷因一直记得当时自己用戴着手铐的双手环着界冢伊奈帆的脖子，咬他舌头试图让界冢伊奈帆慢点顶撞时手铐发出的哐当哐当的碰撞声，那大概是他们俩这段扭曲的关系里仅有的激情。

「斯雷因…斯雷因…」

斯雷因望着天花板，听着俯在自己身上的人一遍一遍喊着他的名字和他接吻，觉得界冢伊奈帆大概是真的醉了，他竟然喜欢上了一个死人。

战犯斯雷因·特洛耶特已在大战中死去，他不再是斯雷因·特洛耶特了，那扇牢门打开的同时他便是安格斯·伯吉斯。这个新公民身份是界冢伊奈帆一手操办的，这个世界上唯一一个知道安格斯·伯吉斯即是斯雷因·特洛耶特的就只有界冢伊奈帆一人，斯雷因的上司同事邻居只知他是安格斯·伯吉斯，昼夜不停监视他的团队也只知他们的监视对象是安格斯·伯吉斯，而军方那些与他曾有关联的人则只知他曾是斯雷因·特洛耶特，他现在是谁顶着什么名字家住在哪儿他们不知道，也绝不会去调查，包括藤原佳奈子。明明是界冢伊奈帆创造出了安格斯·伯吉斯这个存在，可他却从未叫过一次这个名字，他一直唤着“斯雷因”，斯雷因知道，这个男人在通过这个方式提醒他，提醒斯雷因记得要杀死界冢伊奈帆。

斯雷因一直盼着界冢伊奈帆死，界冢伊奈帆自己也没想活。

****

伊奈帆看着身边一对对情投意合拥抱着旋转的男女们，缓缓停下了脚步，他的妻子拉着他走到舞池边指了指远处几个一脸谄笑朝这儿点头哈腰示意的中年男人。

「他们几个在那儿笑了一整支曲子了，我去应付一下那几个老头子，伊奈帆，等我一会儿，我马上回来。」藤原佳奈子轻轻拥抱了一下自己的丈夫，转身离开。

伊奈帆朝侍者要了杯鸡尾酒，喝了一口又把手中的酒杯放回侍者的托盘里，他准备去舞池外的休息区小坐一会儿等妻子应酬完回来，没走几步却被叫住了。

「界冢少校！请等等！」伊奈帆听到呼唤，看向那个朝自己走来的女子。

「晚上好，我叫娜塔莉，冒昧叫住您是因为我有几句话想和您说。」端庄大方的红发女人一脸恳切。

「你说。」

「我是来向您表达感谢的，界冢少校，您在战时救了我哥哥一命，虽然对您来说可能只是举手之劳，您可能都不记得有这件事，但您改变了我们一家的命运，我一直感激着您，今天终于见到您了，请允许我代替我的家人向您表达感谢。」女人拎起裙子行了礼。

「不必如此，救人是我应该做的。」伊奈帆扶起了女人。

「你们在说什么。」听到冰凉的问话，女人的背僵住了，她看着刚刚才离去的藤原佳奈子又走了回来，站在界冢伊奈帆身边挽住了他的手臂。

****

藤原佳奈子是全世界最幸福的女人，她出生在权贵之家，作为独子享受着父母的宠爱和他人的攀附，她爱恋着那个在战时成为英雄的少年，而对方也最终回应了她的爱情。她拥有着世界上最美好的东西。

「伊奈帆，说你爱我。」

「我爱你。」他淡淡地回答。

「伊奈帆，说这个世上你只爱我一人。」

「我只爱你一人。」他淡淡地回答。

「伊奈帆，我是不是你的唯一？」

「是。」他淡淡地回答。

「伊奈帆，给我跳支舞吧。」

「好。」他走向套房客厅中央，平举双手开始了拙劣的舞蹈。

「伊奈帆，亲吻我的脚。」

「好。」他走向女人，在她脚边跪下，俯身抬起她的脚亲吻。

门开了，一个黑衣男人把什么东西往房里一扔便关上门离去了。「伊奈帆，杀了她。」藤原佳奈子指着躺在房门口的女人，微笑朝自己的丈夫道，「她刚刚用恋慕的眼神看你，我派人把她抓了过来。」

伊奈帆转头看向倒在地上呻吟的女子，她被绑着，看起来遍体鳞伤，正拼命呜咽着朝他摇头。大战之中，橙色恶魔杀了不少人，伊奈帆不害怕杀人也不抵触杀人，但他需要一个能够说服自己的正当理由，而不是什么“她用恋慕的眼神看了你”。

「伊奈帆，为我杀了她，我会很高兴的。」

这的确是个好理由。伊奈帆心下认可，站起身举枪朝那个女人扣下了扳机。

「好。」

他对藤原佳奈子几乎百依百顺，不论是什么苛刻的要求他都为她做了，包括杀人。他知道联合军内部很多人看他不顺眼都背地叫他“藤原家的狗”，说他攀附着藤原家的势力才一步登天，伊奈帆从不对这些话上心，他的实力和军功是所有人有目共睹的，但因藤原家千金看上了他所以他的军衔才在短短几年内升得那么快这也是事实。

「你活得就像条狗一样。」伊奈帆还记得几年前的那个夜晚，斯雷因·特洛耶特看着他如是说，眼神冰凉刺骨。

「你以为是因为谁我才活得像条狗一样。」这句话伊奈帆没有说出口，他只是动了动唇默不作声，对方从未要求他，是他自己乐意并且主动要当条狗的。斯雷因·特洛耶特还在狱中时曾和他自嘲说觉得自己就是个可笑的小丑，可伊奈帆觉得不对，明明他界冢伊奈帆才是这全天下最可笑的小丑。

「……伊奈帆，向我发誓你从未爱过斯雷因·特洛耶特。」

「…………佳奈子。」界冢伊奈帆缓缓抬起头来，「这是我的底线。」他盯着女人的双眼，「你知道的。」

****

三个月后，斯雷因从邻居家帮忙修理花园回来，见到了一个意料之外的访客，藤原佳奈子。那个美丽的女人正坐在他家门口的小台阶上，初春的大风吹得那一头秀发乱七八糟，右脚上价格不菲的高跟鞋断了，精致的裙装也染着些污垢，考虑到她的身份，她的样子简直和她那个三个月前蹲在斯雷因家门口呕吐的丈夫一模一样狼狈。

斯雷因扶着一瘸一拐的女人进了家门，给她拿了碘酒纱布还有一瓶矿泉水。女人坐在沙发上喝了一口水便低着头沉默不语，斯雷因等了半天见她没有自己动手处理腿上的伤口，只好认命般叹了口气蹲下身架起那条腿放在自己膝盖上，老老实实给大小姐清理伤口。

「你是有意找过来的吗。」斯雷因简单地止了血，拿棉签蘸取了一些碘酒，小心翼翼地涂抹在擦伤上。

「嗯。」

「你知道这是你唯一不可以做的事情吗。」斯雷因平静地问。

「…知道。」女人轻轻应了一声。

「你知道我被你的丈夫监视，他现在就有可能在来的路上吗。」

「嗯。」

「你来做什么？」

女人沉默良久，终于看向他，「我骗了保镖说要出来旅游散心，途径这座城市的时候，我自个儿跑了出来，来这里的路上我的包被偷了，追的时候高跟鞋断了摔了一跤磕破了膝盖和腿，但我还是一个人问着路走到了这里，哪怕我的腿都在滴血，因为我一定要见到你。」

「……」斯雷因抬着头注视着女人，她心性那么高傲，竟会在他面前诉说自己的不堪？「见我做什么。」

「斯雷因·特洛耶特。」藤原佳奈子认真地看着斯雷因，「在我心中，你就像是一个魔鬼，你用你的巫术把他从那个大战时的少年英雄硬生生拖成了一条丧家犬牢牢地拴在你身边，只要你存在一天，他就无法解脱。所以，为了伊奈帆，为了他的自由，斯雷因·特洛耶特，我想请你去死。」

****

等藤原佳奈子被保镖们找到护送到家时，已是第二天凌晨了，她的丈夫没有去接她，而是待在家里等着她回来。

望着坐在沙发上的丈夫，佳奈子扶着墙一瘸一拐地走进了屋，她知道自己和斯雷因的对话丈夫都一清二楚，她没有什么话想和丈夫说的，对方似乎也是如此。想想他们俩这么多年的交往，佳奈子几乎回想不出自己有和界冢伊奈帆交流过的印象，他们在人前会装出十分恩爱的模样，在人后她对他百般刁难，用着折磨伤害对方的方式安慰自己界冢伊奈帆是爱她的。她和界冢伊奈帆就像普通夫妇一般，会说话，会接吻，会上床，可他们俩从没有过交流。

她不懂界冢伊奈帆，界冢伊奈帆也不懂她，可界冢伊奈帆更不懂斯雷因·特洛耶特。

等佳奈子拖着受伤的腿缓慢挪到卧室门口准备关上门时，界冢伊奈帆终于说话了，「他不是你想象中的那种人，他会活得好好的，比你我都好。」

「很可惜，伊奈帆，你并不了解他。」

界冢伊奈帆沉默了一会儿，没有转过头来，「佳奈子，你打破了我们一开始的约定，明天我会从这里搬出去。我和藤原家的交易结束了。」

「……随你的便，只不过是条狗，竟然还敢朝我吠。」女人哽咽着，门被重重砸上了。

****

斯雷因下了班回到家，门口放着界冢伊奈帆的鞋子，他瞥了眼那双皮鞋踏进了家门。屋里静悄悄的，客厅里放着三个大行李箱，一个已经被打开，里面的生活用品乱七八糟堆了一地，界冢伊奈帆本人正侧躺在沙发上满脸疲惫地睡着，他的衣服也扔了一地。斯雷因放下包，看见餐桌上正放着界冢伊奈帆的枪夹。

斯雷因看了一会儿界冢伊奈帆的脸，缓缓走了过去从枪夹里抽出了那把枪，枪支沉甸甸的，斯雷因却如释重负般松了一口气放松下了身子。他熟练地解开保险栓拉动枪膛，毫不犹豫地举枪朝那个人扣下了扳机。

斯雷因·特洛耶特已死，安格斯·伯吉斯自由了。

END

#这篇文章我前后断断续续修修改改写了大概有一个月，老福特现在这样，我是抱着这篇大概率是我最后一篇奈因同人的心情写的，码字途中感觉设定上和转轮有些像，虽然完全是独立的故事，但似乎也可以当成是转轮的另一条BE分支。

#这是个开放结局，斯雷因最后是听从佳奈子的请求自杀退出这个死局，还是杀掉伊奈帆让自己彻底自由，他朝谁扣下了扳机由读者自己决定w【为什么没有他朝天花板开了一枪的选项？？？？

#佳奈子既然已经放弃，奈因俩人能生活在一起，这样不就是个好结局了吗？←会不会有读者这么想？ww就算他们俩住在同一个屋檐下，伊奈帆也不会撤去对斯雷因的监视。佳奈子是奈因关系开始扭曲的原因和起点。伊奈帆恨斯雷因，若不是他自己不会活成这幅样子，可斯雷因又是他活着的唯一支撑，哪怕再次摧毁他为斯雷因争取来的自由和尊严，他也要守护这根支柱。斯雷因恨伊奈帆，近乎变态般的监视和掌控让斯雷因忍无可忍，他欣赏伊奈帆，从心底承认伊奈帆，伊奈帆本该意气风发，却选择为了他这样一个不见天日的战犯放弃自己的尊严，他也打心眼里瞧不起伊奈帆，为他感到不值，这更加深了他对伊奈帆的痛恨。经过了这么多年，两人的关系已经彻底扭曲了


End file.
